


Bonnie's Funeral

by alecsmanwhore



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecsmanwhore/pseuds/alecsmanwhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The funeral of Bonnie... I'm so sorry, I don't know what possessed me to write this. If you read Something Casual by 3cheers4sweet_romance, it will all make sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonnie's Funeral

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Something Casual by 3cheers4sweet_romance.

Frank and I stood round a small patch of freshly dug dirt in the nearby park, a few tears gathering in my eyes as we stared down.  
Frank reached into his pocket, producing a hankerchief that smelt of egg.  
We unwrapped it one last time, looking down at Bonnie, the remains of her face smashed, scattered among yolk.  
A tear rolled down my cheek, as Frank wrapped her back up in the hankerchief, kissing the tear making tracks down my skin, before bending down and placing Bonnie in the small hole.  
He pushed the dirt over her small body, spreading it out evenly so it wouldn't look scruffy.  
He reached into his pocket again, pulling out a small, round stone, engraved with the words;  
'Here lies Bonnie Way, much loved daughter and niece. She lived an egg-cellent life.  
At times like this, I do have to admire Frank's sense of humour.  
"We are gathered today," said Frank sincerely, "to mark the life and death of Bonnie Way. She was an all-round good egg, and will be sorely missed. She had so much more to give. Now, Gerard, would you like to say a few words?"  
I cleared my throat, stepping closer to the grave.  
"Hi Bonnie, it's Daddy. I just wanted you to know that we all miss you, and Uncle Mikey is sorry that he couldn't be here. Apparently, he had more important things to do. But your uncle was always a bit of a dickhead, wasn't he?  
But, I suppose, if it weren't for him, I wouldn't have had you. Even though you defeated your purpose, you were only meant to be there for a week to prove that I could look after something, therefore proving that I could look after someone in a relationship. Not that it worked, seeing as I didn't call Frank anyway."  
"Yup, you'll be paying for that." Frank said with a smirk.  
I laughed. "My daughter is dead, don't you think I've paid enough?"  
He slung an arm around my shoulder. "True. Now continue."  
"I wanted you to know that we'll all miss you, and you'll be forever in our hearts." I wiped the tears from my eyes and cleared my throat.  
"Pretty much what he said." Frank added.  
I punched him playfully in the shoulder. "You have to make more of an effort than that."  
Frank sighed. "Bonnie, I'm going to miss you, you were egg-cellent."  
I smirked a little. "Less of the egg puns. Now come on, let's go."  
We walked away from Bonnie's final resting place, Frank's arm still wrapped around my shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :-) Bonnie deserved a funeral, so I gave her one.


End file.
